Matt's Best Birthday Ever: A Yamachi Story
by Daniel Kazami
Summary: Matthew Ishida has always loved celebrating his birthday for as long as he could remember. The only trouble was, nobody was available to celebrate with him except his boyfriend, Taichi, but sometimes he had to work on his birthday. That all changes when Taichi takes Matthew out for a birthday outing he'll never forget! Lemon! Will this be the best birthday ever? Yamachi! Lemon!
1. Best Birthday Ever!

Hey everyone, it's yamatomattkamiya here and I'm welcoming a new special fanfiction into the ranks of my fanfictions list. Welcome to Matt's Best Birthday Ever. As usual, this will be a Yaoi story and a romance story. But this one is not for the kiddies. This is one of the adult fanfictions, which I specialize in proudly. In any event, if you don't like sexual relationships between two male characters or two female characters, then please do yourself a favor and hit that back button up in the left hand corner of the browser. Otherwise, without further ado... On with the show!

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon or any of its characters. All I own are my original characters and my ideas. All characters and rights to the series go to Akiyoshi Hongo. Enjoy the show!

Matt's PoV

Looking up as the sun shone in through my bedroom window, I heard a quiet tap on the window and I opened the window to let Taichi in. I grinned as Taichi slipped in through the window.

"Hey, Yama, you ready for the best birthday ever?" Taichi asked, grinning at me from ear to ear.

"You. Fucking. Know it." I replied, grinning as the curse word slipped out of my mouth.

"Alright, let's get started. Now, since neither of us have classes today, we're going to spend the whole day out on the town and then come back here for a special treat. As your boyfriend, it's my job to celebrate with you." Taichi replied, grinning.

"Okay. Let's go." I said, getting into my 2016 green Honda Pilot. The car rumbled to life as I pushed a button as my key was set gently in a compartment. As we pulled out of my driveway, we smiled as we turned on the radio to our favorite station on the Radio we had when we moved to New Hampshire. Z107.1 buzzed to life as we turned up the volume and sang along to our favorite songs. Suddenly, Taichi handed me a blindfold. I blinked, looking at him confusedly.

"Just put it on Yama. Trust me." Taichi said, reassuring me.

"Alright. I trust you." I said, putting on the blindfold.

We soon pulled to a stop at a Starbucks Coffee shop in Dover and we walked into the shop. Taichi untied the blindfold and led me into the shop gently. He gently put me in one of the leather seats on the long wooden bench near the entrance.

"Wait here." He said, looking at me gently. Taichi walked over to the counter and murmured something inaudible to me but everyone else could hear. About five minutes later, he returned with a large cup filled with my favorite drink.

I gasped in surprise as he brought my drink. He brought his own drink that was exactly the same as my own. Thrilled, I unwrapped the straw and smiled, preparing to start drinking, before Taichi tapped my shoulder gently.

"Wait a second, Yama. We still have something to do first." He said. I blinked at him in surprise and then it hit me.

"Oh yeah. I almost forgot." I replied.

"ITADAKIMASU!" We both exclaimed as we put the straws into our drinks.

"So, Yama, how's your birthday so far?" Taichi asked me as I looked at him, grinning from ear to ear.

"Totally awesome. If only Gabumon and Agumon were here too." I mused, thinking of Gabumon and Agumon.

"Well, here's a surprise for you. Karen-chan, can you bring out Gabumon and Agumon from their hiding places?" Taichi call-whispered to Karen who was cleaning a nearby table.

"Sure thing, Taichi." Karen whispered as she whistled not once, but twice. All of a suddenly, Gabumon and Agumon came trotting out from their hiding places and I grinned.

"Happy birthday, Yamato Ishida. I hope the four of you have an amazing day." Karen said, as the whole staff from the Dover Starbucks came out.

"Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday dear Yamato! Happy birthday to you!" The whole staff burst into song, with Agumon and Gabumon joining in.

"Aw, thanks guys! You guys are totally fucking awesome!" I exclaimed, hugging everyone.

"No problem! It's the least we could do for you on your special day! It's not every day you turn 22!" Béatriz said, with her thick Mexican accent.

"Béatriz, you're so sweet! ¡Muchas gracias!" I said, hugging Béatriz.

"¡De nada! It's the least I can do for you! You've been a loyal customer since you were 11! I'm not surprised that you would come here and create such bonds with us! And tu novio! He is muy guapo! He is... So cute as the Americans say! You two were inseparable when you were both 11 years old and look where that unbreakable bond brought you now! You guys are dating! Boyfriends, just like everyone here thought you would be! Even though I'm 32, ten years, diez años, your senior, el senior to you, as the Japanese say, your senpai, I never would've imagined in my entire life that your bond would become that unbreakable! No surprise there!" Béatriz said, smiling.

"Mais oui! Mademoiselle Béatriz, she is absolutely right! Is it not coincidence that your friendship blossomed into a flower of love? You two, you were destined to be together! C'est destinée! C'est pas un surpris si nous assister à votre mariage! It won't be long until you guys start une famille. A family as you Americans call it." Marie replied, chiming into Béatriz's comment.

"Mamma mia! No bones about it! Signoras Béatriz and Marie are absolutely right! I see a very prosperous future in your destinies. Oh ho! It is definitely no surprise that you'll be happy as pigs in mud together! Your marriage and journey through parenthood, it will be un aventura. But that is what life is, no? Un grande aventura! Romeo and Juliet they had the adventure of a lifetime, the aventura, even though they died at the end, but all in all, because they were reunited at the end it was a happy ending despite it being a tragedy. You guys were made for each other." Francesca said, chiming in.

"Aw, thanks guys! You're making us both blush! Well, we'd better get home! See you later!" I called as we got into the 2016 green Honda Pilot and drove back to the house we both lived at. I smiled as Taichi walked into the house as he lead me up the stairs with my blindfold on me once again. He took me into the bedroom. Taichi soon moaned as I leaned in for a passionate kiss. I shoved him onto the bed and smirked, knowing I had him _right_ where I want him.

"Mnn? Yama? What're you doin'? What's goin' on?" I heard Taichi ask, his words slightly muffled by my kisses.

"Shh... Credimi, Taichi Yusei Kamiya. It'll be alright. Io credo in me e io credo in te pure. Andrà tutto bene. Farò il dolore diventano piacere. Non si preoccupi, va bene Taichi?" I said in Italian soothing him.

"Okay. I understand. Lemme get that damned lube out first." Taichi says, beginning to grunt as he reaches for the lube, only to be caught by the cuff of his shirt just as he was about to fall off the bed. I smiled and got up.

"Let me get that for you, Taichi. It seems as though you were struggling because, clearly you almost fell overboard from the bed, voi minchione. Be more careful because I caught you by the collar of your shirt just as you were about to fall overboard." I said, teasing him in Italian.

"Hey! You're mean! You know I don't speak that many languages as well as you do!" Taichi complained.

I smirked as I felt for the lube with my blindfold still on and I yanked off his shirt, him yelping in slight surprise as the shirt ripped from his body making a loud tearing sound. I quickly reached for my own shirt and pulled it off. Soon, my member was slicked in lube and my dick entered his body, slowly thrusting in and out over and over until he basically started panting in pleasure, howling like a wolf, like WereGarurumon did after Digivolving from Garurumon. He had a slight tendency to have a slight coughing fit after he howled. It was pretty amusing to see Taichi howling like WereGarurumon, only sans the coughing fit.

"Mnnn! More, Yama! More!" Taichi exclaimed, howling for more.

I smirked as I sped up my thrusts until Taichi's howls became even louder than before. My body tensed up and that meant we were about to cum soon.

"A-ah! Matt! I'm g-gonna! I'm gonna cum!" Taichi said, looking at me as he came.

"A-ah! M-me too!" I said as my body twitched as the seed splattered all over our bodies as we both came.

"Matthew Ishida, happy birthday my darling. You're my first, my only love and my everything. Will you marry me?" Taichi asked, reaching into his jacket pocket, which was lying on the bed. He picked up a small black velvet box, with a blue and pink diamond engagement ring with opals embedded in the ring as well. It read: "Matthew Ishida, as my first, only love and my everything, I must say you mean the world to me, far more precious than any kind of treasure, be it gold, silver or jewels of any kind, you're the true treasure in my treasure chest. Will you be my husband until death does us part?" I smiled before looking at the ring and taking it, slipping it onto my finger.

"Yes, Taichi Yusei Kamiya, will you accept my ring as well?" I asked, pulling out an emerald engagement ring, smiling.

"Taichi Yusei Kamiya, you're my first, my only love and my everything, you mean the world to me as well, you're worth more than gold, silver or jewels or any combination of the three combined. You're the true treasure in my treasure chest. Will you be my husband until death does us part?" The ring said. Taichi only had to look at the ring once before slipping it on his finger and jumping up and down excitedly.

"Yes, Matthew! Yes, yes, a thousand times, yes!" I heard him scream in glee. He excitedly ran downstairs and woke up the others, Ken and Daisuke were up in a flash, Takeru and Cody came bolting upstairs to the living room, Hikari and Yolei bolted upstairs after they heard the scream, Joe and Izzy woke up in a panic, thinking we'd gotten hurt, and Sora and Mimi shuffled upstairs yawning as they walked upstairs, trudging in their footsteps.

"Huh? Guys, it's six in the morning. Why'd ya wake us all up?" Daisuke asked, looking at me and Taichi.

"Well, we've got huge news! Not only is Taichi pregnant, but we're getting married too! You're all invited!" I cried, looking at the others in glee.

"Oh, Taichi! Matthew! Mazel tov! Congratulations on your engagement! When is the wedding?" Sora and Yolei asked. As the Digidestined of Love, both Sora and Yolei were encouraged to assist with the wedding.

"It's next month. I'll call Gennai and see if he can come officiate at the synagogue in Dover." I said, picking up the phone and punching in Gennai's number.

*767-7894* The keys were punched in and after two rings, a voice came up.

"Moshi moshi?" The voice asked.

"Hey Gennai! It's me, Matthew. Can you officiate a wedding for me and Taichi next month?" I asked, with glee spreading through the faces of the other Digidestined.

"Oh ho ho! Matthew! I'd be delighted to! I thought you'd never ask! I always knew you and Taichi would get married! Mazel tov, my boy! Mazel tov!" Gennai exclaimed, making me flinch at his loud voice.

"That's great, Gennai! See you next month!" I replied, hanging up the phone.

Sora and the others grinned from ear to ear and I smirked knowing that the best years of my life were about to begin.


	2. Author's NoteGlossary

Hey guys!

All of the stories in this new series, Best Birthday Ever will be taking place in a small town, Durham, New Hampshire. Note that all couples celebrating in the stories are homosexual. The couples are as follows, TK/Cody, Yolei/Kari, Joe/Izzy, Daisuke/Ken, and finally, Sora/Mimi. The next one up on the list is of course, TK's birthday, on November 6th! Expect this next book on the 5th of November! Also, Yamato is used as a nickname instead of his first name. His first name in this series is Matthew.

Here's a list of phrases used in this book compiled into a short Glossary

Japanese

Itadakimasu: Bon appetit!

-Chan: an honorific in Japan used for lovers, close friends, babies, young children, teenage girls, or any youthful woman. Can be used for males if directed towards young children, babies, close friends or lovers.

Senpai: Senior

Moshi moshi?: Hello? (Used when answering the telephone in Japan.)

Spanish

¡De nada!: You're welcome!

Tu novio: Your boyfriend

¡Muchas gracias!: Thank you very much!

Muy guapo: Very handsome

El senior: Your senior

Béatriz: A common Spanish first name

Francesca*: A common name used in Spanish or Italian usually meaning Frances.

*Also applies to Italian

French: Mais oui!: Of course!

Mademoiselle: Miss

Marie: A common French first name

C'est destinée!: It's destiny!

C'est pas un surpris si nous assister à votre marriage!: It's no surprise we'll be attending your wedding!

Une famille: A family

Italian: Mamma mia!: An expression used to say things such as: My goodness!

Un aventura: An adventure

Un grande aventura: A big adventure

Credimi, Taichi Yusei Kamiya: Believe in me, Taichi Yusei Kamiya

Io credo in me e io credo in te pure: I believe in myself and I believe in you as well

Andrà tutto bene: It'll be alright

Farò il dolore diventano piacere: I'll make the pain into pleasure.

Non si preoccupi, va bene Taichi?: Don't worry, okay Taichi?

Hebrew: Mazel tov!: Congratulations!


End file.
